Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067 discloses such a printer driver that function and attribute capability information of each printer model is held as a database in the printer driver and functions and attributes which can be used are specified on the basis of identification information of a printer which is connected.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-243067, whether or not a function which cannot be used is a function which cannot be inherently used in a connected printer or a function which can be used in dependence on a setting of the user cannot be displayed so that it can be discriminated.